Shadows of the Sun
by Said the Bird
Summary: Do you think Gohan is just an innocent nerd who lives up in a mountain? You have no idea what or who he is. You'll never know that his limbs are replaced with bionics after the cell game... He is the Prince of all Crimes, CEO of largest defense/energy company, and the warden of the Darkness and Light. Videl... to you, what is he? A Psychopath? or an Archangel?(many faces of Gohan)
1. Prologue

_**AN: Something happened to the story and I dunno why =/. But I just fixed it and it should be all good now!**_

 _ **and you know, english is not my native language so any word on grammar would be awesome. And if you want to be my Beta reader, then by all means yes! You get to have a cookie! But I mean really, I relly need a beta reader, so if any of you are interested, please PM me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **and as always, REVIEW.**_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

Gohan's scream filled the air as he pushed though the enemy's energy wave. It was a scream of pain, scream of agony, and also scream of rage. Enormous torrent of energy sprouted out from his right hand, as he laid other hanging limply to his side. He could feel the power. The power that he thought that he wasn't capable of reaching. The power that can defeat his enemy… The power that he can kill his enemy and mend his imprudent, reckless failure to his dead father. Cell will die by his hand.

He could feel his enemy struggle. Struggling to maintain his power, but failing miserably. He knew. He could sense it. He could sense his fear, his desperation. And did you really think Gohan would actually care? No. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to die, cowering away with fear and misery. All this power… all this energy… and the pain emanating from his arm and his torso, it was indeed excruciating… but it was exhilarating!

Cell shouted at him in desperation.

"NOOOOO! I AM PERFECT! I AM THE STRONGEST OF ALL UNIVERSE! I SHALL NOT BE BEATEN!"

His words barely registered in to his ears. He could only hear his terrified scream, and his dwindling power. With one more push, with all the power he could muster in his body, he pushed through once more. Cell screamed in pain as Gohan's wave began to destroy his limbs. Gohan, sensing that cell's power decreased dramatically due to destruction of his hands, instead of pained frown, he began to laugh. He began to laugh in pleasure. Yes! The pleasure of killing his enemy was intoxicating! So.. this is how Vegeta felt when he purged planets… watching foes trembling in terror…. hopelessly struggling and thrashing to be free.

So with twisted thought the he never thought it was possible, he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With the final scream of Cell, everything began to glow with white, before it engulfed everything…

Then… then everything blacked out…

Gohan's laugh has ceased as everything went dark…

"Gohan!"

A voice echoed from afar….

"Gohan!"

.

and it seemed so far away...

.

.

So far away...

His consciousness was drifting in and out, his vision all blurred and unfocused, hazed by the concussion wave and massive pain from the epic duel. However, the bigger factor was apparently, his stamina. He's used up all his energy sources just to fight against Cell. There wasn't even a single keep his mind stable. Everything was overwhelming to his body, and his mind. His, body felt like a corpse that is still somehow alive. That was true, in a sense. In fact, anyone will answer the same thing when they first look to his blooded body. With his deep cuts, burnt skin and muscles, part of his body destroyed and the wound dug deep in to his chest, showing his white-red bones... they were indeed horrible enough to send people to loose their mind.

Gohan quickly swept the area with his Chi sensing ability.

He could not sense Cell. He was gone.

Gohan let out a weak, almost dying laugh. It was subtle, and was whizzed out from his burning throat. He laughed by the fact that he, merely a child, at least 20years younger than his father actually defeat the Cell, who was the strongest opponent by far. And by the fact that his father's death has been avenged... He gripped on to his loosing consciousness before he finally drifted away. He knew he could. Everything was safe. Everything was now calm. It was finally a peace in his time. He heard the echoes of his name one more time everything went black once more.

 _ **"Oh KAMI, GOHAN...!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SHADOWS OF A SUN-** **Prologue**

* * *

"Piccolo! What the hell happened to Gohan?!"

Krillin almost shouted in disbelief at the demon king, not taking his eye on a child away for once.

Piccolo was only able to let out a shocked grunt as he stared down at his own pupil. What laid in front of him had almost no resemblance to a child he knew. It wasn't just cuts and bruises that what shocked him. It was something else...

It was his face and limbs... His left side of his face and arm was completely obliterated. The energy has burnt off his facial skin all the way to his mandible and teeth, stained in red by his own blood. However, it didn't end there. Some part of his cheek bones were showing, and his left eye... It was gone. It simply ceased to exist, only leaving him a dark round socket. That was only just his face. Now looking down to his remaining limbs he counted, there were only six total eight. which means he no longer possessed his left arm anymore.

Piccolo, knowing exactly what to do, shouted back at Krillin.

"God Damn it! We need to get him to the lookout now!"

Then he approached the child and picked him up to his chest, his body now stained with blood of his. Piccolo knew that Dende was the best chance he got... but then, he was unsure of Dende's ability to heal something this fatal.

"I... I did what I could... I managed to stop his bloods and re-wired all the lacerated major nervous systems and arteries. But with all these wounds, Piccolo... I've never done anything close to this kind of scale... I'm not even sure he'll live. But it was a miracle that he survived this long... Normally, person dies when their face and limb gets blown apart..."

Dende spoke quietly, sweeping away his head with his sleeve which now soaked in sweat.

"Gohan is a tough kid. I know he'll live. I just know."

Piccolo responded with a frown on his face, deeply concerned. Dende was right. It was a miracle that he survived this long. Yet again, he wasn't human.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Piccolo asked.

"There are some parts that I couldn't fix, Piccolo. You know what I mean by this."

Dende said looking down to the ground.

"I'm really sorry... and I feel truly feel said for Gohan... He was my friend as well."

Piccolo merely nodded. This would mean Gohan will never be Gohan ever again.

Dende followed,

"He's currently resting in the first room of the east wing. is currently taking care of him as we speak."

Piccolo said to him,

"Then, I'm going in."

Dende stopped him.

"I'm not sure about that. He needs rest, and from what I've looked, he needs a lot of it."

"I know you've seen it. I hope you understand."

Piccolo only growled in frustration. Knowing that he won't be able to past him, he quickly raised his energy, focusing on Gohan's. He'd imagined his energy slowly recovering from the wound, or at least staying on a stable state rather than...this. His Ki wasn't doing any of what he though above, but doing exactly opposite. His energy was seeping away. Albeit, slower, but still seeping away. His head turned to Dende with an incredulous look.

"I thought you've healed him!"

Dende frowned and with his eyes closed, began to look down to his feet.

"Sorry Piccolo, I'm really sorry... I've done all I could... but there's nothing I can to do make him better! All these wounds..."

His speech began to speed up, and his watering at the same time.

"I mean...I mean, He's missing an arm and a entire side of his face!. You know I can't heal something like that! Wounds of others were never this bad before! It's just... It's just...

Dende breathed hard before he continued, calming himself a bit.

"Sorry, Piccolo, It's just... I never felt this useless before..."

Piccolo sighed, and crossed his arms. He should have been expected this. He knew Dende wasn't capable of doing such thing. All thanks to Nail's memory. It seemed like everything was out of option... But then...

Something crossed back of his head. Ofcouse! The Sensu bean! It would be enough to restore his Ki. That's all it mattered. His health came first than his missing limbs. The others can wish for his limbs back, but... if he died... there was a chance that Shenron can't revive him. It was all too ambiguous. Did Gohan suffered by his own backlash of energy or was it Cell's? He could not take any chances. He needed to save Gohan, because it was his own pupil dying...

He'll need to visit Korin first...

He spoke up to Dende, gaining attention from him.

"Dende, I need to quickly visit Korin's post. I'll be back."

Dende's eyes widened he knew what that meant. He nodded firmly before he replied.

"Yeah, I'll look after him."

As soon as his words were finished, a loud jet sound whirred from behind. They did not had to look what it was to know. It was Bulma's jet no doubt. Dende motioned Piccolo with his look, and Piccolo as keen as ever, immediately knew what he meant. With that, Piccolo shot up to the air and declined towards the cat.

An unexpected voice screeched from the back.

"MY SON! MY GOKU! WHERE ARE THEY!"

Dende breathed in air before he could respond. He thought as he saw an angry psyco-crazy woman approaching him, looking ready to slaughtered him if he told her the truth.

This was a very bad news. ChiChi was a last person he need right now, there's already too much on his hand nursing Gohan. This was going to be much harder than he thought that it would be.

"YOU! WHERE IS MY LITTLE BABY!"

Now, her closing to him in extremely fast distance, his courage seemed to dissipate through the air. He held his hands up in defense with his eyes became large as saucers.

"C...ChiChi! I need you to calm down!"

She yelled with an ear-piercing screech that's enough to tear his eardrums open. Dende immediately shielded his ears. His ears were too precious to be destroyed now!

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! MY BABY! MY BABY! HE IS MISSING!"

Dende gulped. He only hoped that he doesn't get his limbs ripped apart by angry Chichi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Where am I..."

His voice echoed through the deep void. If he could describe nothingness, this perhaps was the closest one. He could not see, and he was unsure whether it was his go blind or it was simply that there's no light source here. He quickly scanned himself, and everything seemed to be in place. It was strange. He was certain that he lost his good arm and his shin not too long ago against cell. His head felt still foggy and hazy. He tried to remember what happened next... and nothing came. There wasn't any consciousness whirling in his head at time. that could only mean one thing, as he concluded. He was simply in coma.

But it seemed all too illogical to conclude he's awake now, but also it was to say that he's still in coma. He now gained his consciousness. Certainly that would mean something else? Was he dreaming then? All this void, just a fabrication of his mind? What did that mean? He knew how dream worked, he remembered that clearly from those books he read, all thanks to her mother. Dream was a reflection of events that has happened from the day. He knew brain would often exercise what it learned from the world in dream by repeating its memories. But not this... Perhaps he was in non-ram sleep? Was it even possible to stay conscious in that state?

None of it made any sense.

"What... what is this place...?"

As soon as his voice reached the void once more, sudden light came to view. It was first dim, but it got brighter quickly. albeit it was small, but the light was brilliant as it shimmered with golden light, its edge fading in to orange and to black. Then another one followed, this one was darker, emanating purple to white color. They both were emitting great amount of Ki. Gohan watched it awe as they came in to view. By their presence, he simply could not move, as he felt his mouth becoming dry, blood rushing back, and spine tingling...

What power!

Power was just not comparable to anything he has witness. It was immensely powerful, such power was like having decillions of largest supernovas condensed in to size of a penny! Cell was nothing more than a mere insect if not more pathetic compared to them! Gohan's brain began to whirled by the inconceivable radiation of power. Just what were they? Before he could do anything, not that he could, one of the spoke.

"Hello."

Gohan took a step back with a jolt by the sudden voice. It was powerful, yet, it was soft and embracing. However, he found if odd that there were no hint of emotion in its voice... just powerful echo. Seeing that it would be appropriate to respond, he greeted back.

"H...Hello..."

Confused, he decided to ask them who they are, but his question was cut before he could say anything.

"I am Presence."

"Wha-"

"I am Terminus."

Other violet one followed.

Gohan blinked.

"Okay...um... hi? What are you?"

The golden one spoke once more.

"I am Presence."

It paused before continuing.

"I am that of all exist, have existed, and will exist. I am the beginning, I am the one who set things in motion. I am the truth, and I am the light."

Other one, one called Terminus announced.

"I am Terminus. I am of all that does not exist, cannot exist, and will not exist. I am of all that will end, I am the Omega. I am the void, yet I am everything."

Gohan was still confused by their introduction. What were they? Were they some sort of deity? If they are, then where is King Kai?

He decided to ask.

"Does that mean you are some kind of god?"

Golden one spoke.

"No, the definition of word you asked does not matches our description."

"We are something beyond what you can conceive."

Gohan, however, as a curious child, and being a child prodigy, was determined to understand.

"If I cannot conceive, then help me. Even though I won't be able to grasp the concept like you told, I'd like to try."

There was a silence, but golden one broke the silence.

"Very well.

The emptiness is dangerous thing. It is violent, it is unstable. It yearns to be filled with something else. From that yearning, Terminus was created. It is not the child of void, but rather, a reincarnation."

"Because it is equal to the Emptiness, it shares same attributes. It is violent, and wants something to fill in the void. From that violence, I was born as a result. I did what terminus couldn't. From my existence things began to appear."

Gohan questioned with his finger scratching his chin.

"Hmm... so does that mean you helped Terminus create the world?"

It replied, "No, we do not create anything directly. It is my own existence that does it so."

Understanding what it means, he asked for clarification.

"So you are saying that things generate itself because of your existence without your will?"

"Yes. It is equal to you mortals breathing. You do it without giving any thoughts. Only difference is, it is necessary for mortals to be alive."

Gohan nodded and asked them to continue on this matter. This was such topic he was interested in. Whether it was metaphysics or about standard laws of physics, it didn't seemed to matter to him. The fact was, it was The Presence's existence itself was causing creation of universes.

"Alright. Please, continue."

"I create, because it is my nature. My form beckons things to exist, and have capability to do so. Like my designation, after all, I am the presence by itself… However I am not eternal."

Gohan's attention was completely on Presence now, hearing that something that powerful, still entangled by the strings of death.

"I maybe the creator, but because I was born from Terminus, I still retain and not free from my demise. Sooner or later, I will run out of energy to create, and once I am no longer to create, I change. I become void. I become Terminus."

Gohan asked.

"Then what becomes of original Terminus? The one before you?"

This time, Terminus responded. It's emotionless deep voice resonating through the vacuum.

"Once I give birth to Presence, I also loose my energy. And I become one with oblivion as the new Terminus is born."

Presence continued their explanation.

"And the cycle continues… Terminus become unstable once more, and from it, I will reborn. This will continue until the end of the time… If there is one."

Gohan, who registered all their information could not be more fascinated than this. Gohan knew what others didn't. The knowledge, seemed like an knowledge he or nobody in multiverse would figure it out. However, there were many things they left unsaid, and still held many question. But all this, despite how wonderful it is, he was still having some trouble digesting it. He was only eleven year old child, and he knew the secret of the cosmos.

"So, are you saying that you follow this cycle of rebirth? Terminus give birth to Presence and Presence becoming Terminus?"

Terminus responded to that.

"Correct. The cycle is infinite, and it rewinds itself to the beginning only to restart."

Gohan stood silent before his next question.

"Then do you think it exist? End of time? You said the cycle is infinite until the time ends."

Presence answered,

"We cannot answer to that question because we do not know it."

Gohan was little disappointed that they didn't hold the answer to that one. If they, the one who created everything, did not knew the end of time, then what will? It was such an unexpected answer, and made him realize that everything, even them, were bounded by time. Then perhaps God really doesn't exist. The imposers and imitators exists, but if they are mortal, and eventually bound to end, then what can be powerful enough to call it one? They were close. But they seemed to lack few qualification to call them such... Perhaps they do not know it because they do not understand it? But if presence, the reality itself doesn't, then none of it would. If there was a God, if there was one, it would be very different... After all... all of them, including these two semi-omnipotent beings were just puppets... tangled in strings of time...

"Alright. You explained what I needed to know. But there's one more thing I want to know. What is this place? Why am I here?"

The answer came from the purple radiance.

"This, is a imaginary plane that flows through imaginary time of your realm."

By that, Gohan's eye went wide. He knew what it was! He learned about it from Mister Howking's work! He learned that imaginary time runs perpendicular to a regular time, and very real as ordinary one. He understood the mathematics of it, but it only remained as mathematical concept. He never knew he'd be the one who's going to actually stand in it, and the fact that he's in the such once- conceptual time, was a lot to take for little child. He wanted to leap in joy.

"You have summoned here for a very specific reason."

Gohan stammered for a bit, as joy died down. Slightly worried what they have stored for him. If such being called him here, then it would not be small matter.

"Wha…what is it?"

"We have seen what you have done to protect all those life you have never met or known. To protect life, it is an honorable deed. However, such action goes unnoticed by too many and recognized by too less."

Emitter of golden light followed,

"Each universe, all of the multiverse has yin and yang, similar to mine and Terminus. They oppose to each other but also rely on to others greatly. Your universe, young one, has been tilted to one side for far too long. We found it peculiar…and disturbing. Such even does not happen for thousands of cycles. Before the universe grows unstable we knew you are the one for the job."

Gohan asked.

"What about my dad? He's strong like me, and defeated Freeza and Cooler! Surely you have noticed him during the battle right?"

Presence answered.

"Indeed. However he lacked… Agency. You however have much more potential than your father. You can be more than a saiyan from earth. You can alleviate, allay the suffering of many. You can rectify the pain of the cosmos. You can make things right."

Gohan was in inner debate. He, a boy who can't even save his father, a man who he loved, respected, and cared about, then what good is he? Was he even powerful enough to do carry such a heavy task? Was he even responsible enough for this? Can he really be more then what he is now?

Presence's voice now filled with seriousness, still somehow enveloped in soothing tone.

"I see you are dubious of yourself. Young one."

Gohan looked up at them with fingers curled in.

"Y...yeah. I mean, can I really do that? Can I become better?"

Termius did not answer to that comment, rather, he commanded,

"Strike that wall."

Gohan's head turned left, and indeed he saw nothing, he looked back at them with mixed uncertainty and hesitation. However, they just waited for his action. Turing back to his left side, he shoot out a powerful punch. But that didn't do anything.

A voice came from the right,

"Do it harder."

Nodding, still somewhat hesitant of his action, he began to power up to super saiyan. With power and electricity blitzing around him, he couched his position and cup his hand behind.

He chanted the word that his father thought him.

 _ **"KAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **MEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **MEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

That did it. The invisible wall began to crack open, and soon, when the blue wave of light shimmered away, it was already blasted away. He was met with marvelous beauty.

Infront of him, there lied a galaxy, but not just a galaxy, but systems of galaxies, each system filled with billions of them, radiating their own alluring light.

"Woah..."

Voice of the Presence came,

"There are more than 100 billions of planets that holds intelligent life in the whole universe. Each filled with their own beauty, culture, philosophy, and history..."

Terminus added,

"All of the greatest war ever caused, all the greatest being ever lived... and all the tyrant that ruled over the galaxies... all the revolution, and all atrocities, happened in each of those tiny spectrum of light, filled by vast void of emptiness, that which they call it home."

"You can save them, Gohan. You can save _**all**_ of them."

Gohan's expression became serious. Perhaps... they were right... maybe... maybe he can do it...There was still hope...

"Alright then. Tell me what do I have to do, and I will do it."

The darker being spoke.

"Before I die, we both will grant you a great portion of our power. Enough for you to complete the task… Perhaps even more."

"The power that Presence will grant you will show the path of the light, one that you are most familiar with. However, power I shall grant you is path of the darkness, one that you have avoided."

Gohan cringed at the word Darkness. Was he going to be like Freeza and Cell?

"Many had been corrupted by the power, however, what they do not understand is that it can be controlled just like the light."

Presence spoke continuing the explanation.

"It is indeed dangerous path to mortals. The truth is, every mortal has it. Even you, little one."

"Wha… What?! Me?! No way!"

"Did you not felt the pleasure of killing Cell? Did you not laugh when he suffered?"

Gohan took a step back. They were telling the truth. Killing and torturing Cell felt almost intoxicating to him. It gave him a sense of maddening pleasure.

"As a saiyan, it is natural. Do not fret. What we both require of you is to embrace the darker side of you. Learn to control it, but do not let it control you. The power that Terminus give you will not only grant you more energy, but also the knowledge of control."

Gohan could not believe what he was hearing. Embrace the darkside? Where did he heard that before? It was somewhere from that strange sci-if novel…

"But what does that mean?"

"We not only want you to fix the damage that has been done by the dark, but also want you to become the center. Something that is not light, but that is not darkness. So that when it happens again, you can stand in middle as a warden."

Now he understood. He now knew what they had planned for him. To Gohan it wasn't optional. The task and power they have presented was not an option. It was necessary. There seemed to be no other way.

"Okay. I accept. I will do what you have requested. I shall become the warden of the dark, and protector of the light."

They both seemed pleased to hear child's determination and approval.

"Very well. We shall commence the procedure…."

With a blinding light, everything dissipated. He felt himself being sucked in to somewhere else. Somewhere that was familiar to him. And with it, two great light followed as they enveloped him. Before everything began to change, he heard their voice once more.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Everything will change young one... Even you..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Shenron! We wish to bring back everyone that has been killed by Cell!"

The great dragon spoke loudly as his eyes shinned with red.

 **"YOUR WISH.. HAS. BEEN .GRANTED! WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"**

Krillin could already feel people's ki coming back. Soon and almost immediately he could feel Mirai Trunks! Everyone began to greet their fallen comrade, and Vegeta, who was his father, nodded at him in approval. However, as they went on greeting one another, they soon noticed something wrong. They could not feel their favorite warrior, Goku. Even Trunks came back!

Krillin went on to ask others.

"Hey guys, do you feel Goku's ki?"

Yamcha answered, he reached out his senses on his own to detect Goku, but just like Krillin, he could not detect him.

"Yeah I don't feel him as well."

Fighters around him nodded in agreement. It was clear. Goku wasn't resurrected by Shenron. This time, Tien spoke up.

"Hey, Shenron! Are you sure you have everyone back to life?"

The serpentine green dragon let out an irritating growl.

 **"YES! I HAVE DONE WHAT YOU HAVE REQUESTED! NOW STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!"**

There was nothing unusual about the dragon's attitude but they couldn't help to let out a large sweat dropping down from the head.

"Yeah, but you see, Goku isn't here. Is something wrong?"

Shenron replied being more annoyed than ever.

"The one called GOKU refuses to re-"

Then suddenly, his words were cut short without consent, and was followed by a cheerful-all too familiar voice.

"Hi guys!"

Everyone looked up, ChiChi, who was waiting for his husband's revival and her son's return, wailed and screamed at his voice.

"OH KAMI! GOKU!"

Goku smiled and raised one arm behind his head.

"Hey Chichi!"

Son matriarch collapsed to the ground, speaking through tears.

"'Where are you Goku! Why won't you come back!"

Goku only grinned largely at this.

"I'm really sorry Chichi, and everybody. I don't think I can return this time!"

Entire Z gang screamed at this.

"WHAAATTT?!"

Goku, like always just sat there on the sky and grinned at them.

"Well, I thought about what happened to last several battles, and it felt like every enemy we faced were all after me! I mean, you guys remember when Freeza and King cold came to earth looking for me and Cooler as well? So I thought, if I don't return, enemies won't be able to attack earth because there's no me! What do you think guys?"

Everyone was left with their mouth open, unable to process what they just heard, even Vegeta was doubting his hearing as well.

Vegeta fumed.

"You Idiot KAKAROT! You can't leave like that! Now I can never be able to surpass you!"

And rebuttal was followed by Piccolo.

"Goku! What about your son, Gohan?! Your wife! Are you just gonna abandon them all?!"

Bulma agreed. "Gahhhh! Goku, you are impossible! You can't just throw away your responsibility like that!"

Chichi, who was little surprised by namekians's remark, she spoke out loud,

"For once, I agree with the demon! We need you Goku! I need you!"

Goku however, his decision was final.

"Wow! I never expected you guys to be this angry about this! But, sorry guys! I really can't. Hey Chichi, think about it other away! No more fighting means Gohan can spend more time with studying right?"

Chichi argued back.

"But what about me, Goku! What about me!"

Goku smiled.

"Don't worry Chichi, you still have Gohan! You will be just fine! See ya guys! King Kai says I have to go now! Bye!"

With it, the connection was severed leaving everyone angry and frustrated of Goku's decision.

Bulma approached, first recovering from the shock. She calmed herself. Even though she lived with one, she could never understand them. She wondered who does Chichi deals with them.

She spoke to everyone.

"Guys, I think… I think it is time for a second wish…"

Dende agreed, stabilizing himself, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do this one."

"Shenron, we wish to heal Gohan!"

Suddenly Shenron cringed slightly, his gigantic form shifting in the air uncomfortably.

 **"I…Uh…. I CANNOT GRANT YOU THAT WISH! It… IT IS BEYOND MY LIMIT!"**

Warriors and allies already had enough with Goku's incomprehensible choice, and hearing that Shenron couldn't grant their wish, a simple one at that compared to reviving tens of thousands of people, rendered them to loose control. Already some of the warrior's ki were increasing exponentially. Chichi's body burst out with red Ki flare, similar to Kaioken.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BEYOND YOUR POWER, YOU USELESS OVERGROWN LI-"

Her voice was muffled by Vegeta's hand.

"Explain why you can't heal kakabrat, now!"

Glare of Vegeta was enough to make Shenron to cringe, but more than seven similar death-glares shooting at him make him feel so pathetic. He never felt his life being literally endangered by mortals. He spurted out words trying to make any coherent sentences.

" **He…He..He Energy Field! Po…powerful! I don't Know! Gahhh!"**

Then, large explosion came from the building, throwing away bits of stones and building materials to the air. Dust covered the entire scene, as the gang covered their face to prevent any particles going in to their lung.

Trunks shouted at sudden disruption.

"Wha…what the heck?!"

However, it wasn't only burst of smoke and debris they noticed, they felt it. They felt the sheer power of energy from it. The radiation of Ki was unlike anything they have experience. The scale of it was unspeakable, almost indescribable with any vocabularies given. And it was large, large enough for non-combatants to feel the energy as well. Then, with that flare of Ki, smoke was blown away by hot force of wind, clearing away the view, but still distorted through the sizzling air. If they have not known the calendar, they surely have mistaken that it was summer, a very bad one at that.

With the smoke cleared away, giving slight burn to whoever standing closest, they were able to make out the causation.

"Wha… What it that?!"

Tien stammered.

"Go…Gohan!"

Piccolo, Krillin, and Dende were the one who were most surprised at this, because they have seen what happened to Gohan. With Korin useless enough to not having any Sensus, they have almost given up hope, and Dragonball was their last resort. However, when the dragon told them that such wish was impossible, they were filled with anger, frustration, and hopelessness.

Gohan was dying. And soon, he was going to die. There was no returning from it.

Yet here he was, floating in the air, emitting gargantuan Ki, it's radiation melting away any nearby objects…

And he grew two pair of wings. Magnificent, angelic wings, colored in white and black, each of them pouring out its own light, golden and purple. Feathers floating away in a stream of air and light, surrounding the scene with glory…

If not was an archangel of the highest heaven, then who was it…?

.

.

.

Only…Only if he grew back his limbs…


	2. Angel Lie

**AN/ hey guys! Thank you for your fav, and follow, those of you reviewed are awesome!**

 **here, I shall bestow upon you! My cookie!**

 **And always point me out if you see any errors, because I would be very uncomfortable without knowing what I did wrong, and checking grammars would be awesome as well!**

 **Also, I still need a beta reader, if you are interested, PM me!**

 **And as always, read and review!**

 ** _(I am not too satisfied with this chapter but hopefully it can make it up to you guys.)_**

 ** _(p.s. To a guest who asked me about the Greek philosophy reference, the answer is yep, and as you read more, there will be more to come!)_**

* * *

Wings does not make someone different.

It only weights one down.

.

Gohan stayed uninterrupted in is bedroom silently. It was an odd feeling, not that kind that makes him uneasy, no. But it was enough to make him not feel relaxed. Minutes ticked away, and clock he had announced every second of it. It was only thing he could hear in his room other than his own breathing. Thoughtlessly, he played around with his left torso, caressing and touching where was once his arm.

.

As he lied on his bed to his side, wings unfurled as much as they could in a tiny space. It has been days the he grew his wings, and they were nothing more than an encumbrance. It was heavy, not to mention feathers often scattering in his room, and they were large. He wondered why they had to give him wings rather than give back his arm? It was an strange logic indeed. Perhaps they were simply inconceivable. Right?

.

Slightly irritated, he got up from the bed, throwing away his blankets to the side. He sighed deeply, and turned his gaze towards his clock. It was still early morning. Sun was not yet come up. He let out his hand towards the table stand, turning it on with a satisfying click. It was about time he woke up, he had to woke up anyways. He was never the one sleeping late. Groaning himself, he pulled out the chair and sat uncomfortably. His wings always got stuck under his bottom.

.

It was only two days since the cell, and his "revival" if you can call that. He was given special, specific purpose from Presence and Terminus. Yet, nothing seemed to change... almost. To be honest, he was bit lost to himself. What was he supposed to do? He felt this urge to train. He was feeling the necessity to get stronger. But he heard about his father. He learned that he choosed not to return. Instead of screaming like everyone did, he respected his father's decision, and tried to reason. However, even to a child, his decision confused him.

.

He was lost to himself. After since Goku's refusal of resurrection, for a first time, he didn't know what to do. If he was, he would have been doing it, since the first day. Her mother wanted him to study harder. He understood her intentions. He had to. Without the oldman, he was the only one who actually have hope to do something in the society to feed the abnormal family. He had to get a decent, well-paying job to do that. But... he was only eleven. What can he possibly do now other than studying?

.

He was never the one who was interested in financial plans. But he knew it was necessary as her mother told him. Money which they saved from Goku's tournament prize was starting to getting low.

.

It was yesterday late night, and he never saw her mother sleeping on a couch. There was single nightstand on low tea table, illuminating only single spot, others all fading away in the dark. He looked on what was on the table, and there was a calculator, signifying that it was turned off for sometime, and several passbooks. He took a quick glance on the numbers with his remaining one good eye, and his brain immediately did the math.

His father earned 5,000,000 Zenis in 23th World Martial Arts Tournament.

They have spent 430,000 Zenis for the materials and construction of the house.

His father spent aprox. 100 for each meal for average, himself similar. Her mother only spent 15 per day.

That was 615Zenis for food in one day. With a brain of a prodigy, he immediately calculated that the total price of supply for food in 11years was 2,469,225 Zenis. ( Hunting was occasional.)

He knew from the study that the price of electricity was on steady increase since past five years. However, he rounded that up, resulting 0.2 Zeni per kilowatt. That would mean they have spented 180 Zenis per month. If he multiplied that to 11years, it was 1980 Zenis, which he thought it wasn't much compared to the amount his family spend on only food.

However, he was surprised when he calculated the numbers on his books. He knew that books he was studying was expensive. Costing in range of 20 Zenis up to 150 Zenis, and he didn't have just some of them, he had an enough books to make a library on his own.

.

That would mean... 1,642,000 Zenis!

.

He blinked. That... would explain why his mother was always angry about his education... well, she was, a very dedicated individual. Composing himself from the shock, he did the final addition.

.

His family have spent total around 4,343,205 zenis... and if he included household materials, it would be even more…

Which meant 656,795 zenis left... That... that wasn't enough for next ten years was it? Ofcourse it wasn't.

Gohan understood mother's stress now. He could see why her mother was sleeping on a couch with strained look on her face. Seeing that it is, and not wanting to disturb her slumber, he drew out a blanket from a closet. Although bit clumsy with his one arm, he did managed to cover her gently as he could. As if she felt the warmth, she pulled it closer to her, snoring softly. Satisfied of her condition, he went back in to his room and closed the door. Little did he know, it was the beginning of many sufferings to come.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SHADOWS OF THE SUN- Angel Lie**

* * *

Gohan looked up to his mirror, with his pajamas still on. Time hasn't passed yet and still was dark. All that reflected was darkness of the room and outline of his body, illuminated dimly by the stand. Despite the fact that he only had one eye, he could still make out what he was seeing. In his mirror, the reflection of his empty eye socket stared right back. And his fleshless cheeks and teeth sneered at him. What he saw in the mirror wasn't a child. It was something else. It was terrible, horrible thing. Then he shifted his gaze to his pair of wings. Two pairs of wings. These wings were large and beautiful, and he could feel the smooth and soft sensation everytime he touched it with his finger tips. And they weren't spectral or some sort of projection. He knew that when he tried to cram in his large wings in to now tiny door. He also knew when he accidentally sat on his wings which caused him a great deal of pain.

.

He questioned himself. What was he? Some sort of freak? A monster? Or an Angel? He laughed at the last thought grimly. These wings… He was sure they had a good reason giving him two… Shaking his thoughts, he quickly changed himself in ordinary clothing and walked out from his room.

.

His mother was still sleeping. And the sky was still dark. Normally in this circumstances, he would open up his thick notes on String Theory and start breaking down and see if he can come up with a way to create a single theory that explains both quantum mechanics and gravity. He was only a kid and was already working on Einshoetain's dream. The Theory of Everything. Difference was, while bunch of physicists were squeezing their brain together, he was doing it alone. But today...

Today, it was different. He wanted to see what he was, and to do this, he'll need full focus on it. Having study as full time schedule for the day wouldn't help his plan at all. He had to be alone... or be someone who he wasn't all too familiar yet. That way, he'll know, because last thing he wanted was his father's friend who tries to make him feel better of his permanent wound. Everytime they did it, he felt distracted, and uncomfortable. Thus, he didn't want anyone's condolence. He wanted truth. A brutal, cold, and hard truth.

.

Before making his way out he whispered to her mother quietly,

"I'm sorry mom… But I have to do this…"

Then he walked outside with barefoot. Yes, that was it. He wanted the truth. But that wasn't all. He wanted to see what he was capable of. He wanted to see if he was still capable of carrying the task of burden. It has been two days… And he was done waiting.

.

His brows went down as he began to flare his Ki, enveloping him in white energy. If he was going to reach his goal, then this place, here wasn't the right place. He will have to do it in a remote area. Place far away from home. He lifted himself in the air, his foot leaving the ground as his wings began to unfurl itself, presenting in it's rightful, full glory. Powered by his Ki, artificial wind stared to fluctuate around him, blowing away grasses in circular manner. He rose up slowly, and once he felt it was enough, he stroked his wing good several times before blasting away.

.

Gohan screamed in pleasure of speed and intensity that he felt of rushing in to the air. He only gave out small percent of his power, yet he was already flying in subsonic speed. Deciding to test his wings on flight, he stretched them out further. He felt the immediate effect. The sudden shift in the air caused him to stagger a bit but the effect was certainly noticeable. He felt the weight of the air on his each wings as they pierced through them. The air was actually pushing him up. This came in to a realization. If the wings can sustain him in the air purely with drag, then that would mean, he won't need any Ki to push himself every time he flies. However, he went one step further. Instead of breaking his Ki to create upward air propulsion to let his wings do all the work, he redirected all his Ki for complete forward motion.

.

He felt air colliding to his body, and the constant collusion began to create heat. Before he knew, he was already breaking the sound barrier by far. Large explosion of sonic boom and white rings around his dissipated in to thin air before he notice them. He was going in such speed that no human technology can follow, it was certainly a great speed. But that wasn't the fact that why he was feeling joy. He never felt this in control of his power in his life! He felt like he could do more without powering up to super saiyan. No, he could actually do more!

.

Feeling confident, he changed his wing to vertical position and he came in to full stop without any drags. Everything was silent in the air, leaving wind's howl of defiance behind.

.

There was silent, and ambient humming of distant storm, and he inhaled the surrounding with his acute senses. He felt the motion of the air, and clarity in them. He felt the coolness of vast space surrounding him, only fashioning itself with occasional clouds. He looked forward to the sky, and from the distant black storm clouds, he saw an deafening beauty of light. A golden light. The golden light of life... hope... and everything surrounded it. Sky was a canvas, and the light was the paint. Ring of black faded to blue behind his back, and gradually, blue turned lavender, and lavender turned in to gold. He watched the ink smearing to the ring of canvas infront of him.

.

He felt his heart pang, and lung suddenly stopped breathing, mesmerized by the awe-striking sight of grandeur. He closed his eyes, as his mind began to venture. All these beauty, all things that was existing in his planet, was he to protect them all? Cell was gone. The one who killed his father was now rotting away in hell, burning in eternity. He saved everybody on earth. He helped those innocent beings to have another chance on going on with their life. Everything was silent Now, just like the canvas of sky, like it is always has been.

But what good is he if he couldn't even save his own father? He let himself down against the cell. His action and his emotions got the best of him. What good is he if he couldn't control a simplest primal instinct. When the storm comes, which it will, he was likely to do it once again. He'd become a damnation of all. He'll ruin everything around him. He'll loose someone he deeply cared about.

It was all his fault wasn't it? IT was cell who took him away, but he was the causation. He felt like an incompetent fool, and believed such being should be shunned away for making her father die, and not do anything about it. He opened his eye, and asked himself the question once more.

"What am I?"

His eyes locked on to distant horizon, and said to himself.

"Do I really deserve all this…"

World was beautiful, but did he deserved to enjoy it? He looked up to see the sun, burning itself with pure energy, such energy enough to level an entire solar system, and more. Sun dies itself so that everything here on earth, this speck of dot in the vast cosmos, could live. Was he to share the same fate? Like that sizzling, red sun? Was that his fate?

If not, what was it? AS he thought about himself more and more, he was no hero. He was not his father. He tried to be, and had his father as his role model ever since. He wanted to be his father. A hero, a one who saved all. One who saved him so that he could have second chance against Cell. He could never step in his father's shoe. He wasn't worthy.

He began to fall. He felt the acceleration, and his wing curled upward by the speed. The continuation of falling did not made him feel uneasy, rather, it was calming. It felt... nice.

Feeling of wind whipping around from his back to his hair, the sound of air passing by to his ear... was nice. But all this… Hasn't answered the question that he had been asking. Never has the feeling of nice ever allowed him to find the answer. He opened his eyes, but met with a large sound of impact.

"Gahhhh!"

Gohan screamed at sudden damage. Fiery explosions surrounded his vision a he tried to make sense of what was going on. He heard a man and a girl screaming, and it was getting farther away...Fast! Idea struck Gohan's head as he bolted towards them, falling helplessly to the ground. Ground grunted.

.

"Damn it! You really screwed it up, didn't you Gohan! You should have known!"

.

With an incredible speed, he flew past them and prepared his body for dampening for their impact. Slowly, he tried to match their falling speed by getting closer, and once he got close enough, he tried to hold on to them. However, he just realized that he has only one arm.

.

He could feel the sense of horror coming from them, they screamed in terror. And if gohan didn't think of something, they were going to die. Gohan could only see one way to save them both. He could only use himself to absorb all the impact. He enveloped his wings around them hugging them tightly.

.

Ground was only getting closer as he heard the howl of the wind zipping past him.

.

Then it came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Daddy! Wh…what is it?"

Gohan rose up from the crater that he dug as the dust settled. The impact came much harder than he anticipated, and this caused some disorientation in his used to be keen sensor. With all the vision blurred and over saturated in white, he could still make out horrified girl's shout. He gazed on to the direction of the sound as it became clearer. It was a girl. It was the girl he saved with his wing that made him feel so useless. She was the first one he saved with his new body. And... she was most beautiful being he had witnessed. It was a blacked haired girl with beautiful eyes had almost snow like skin. He felt sense of pride coming up from his throat and he could not help asking to himself, "who… Who are you…?"

.

He held his breath when he saw the girl stared back at him. She watched him... with fascination... and that's not all he saw. She was looking his wings. His magnificent pure wings. She approached to him closer, her hand stretched out to touch his wing, to feel the scent, to feel the texture. To her, they seemed beautiful and looked to be equally soft.

.

Gohan felt his heart skipping a beat as she took a step towards him with a visible blush smearing on to her skin. He felt like she was beckoning to get closer to her when she whispered out him.

"Are... are you an angel...?"

.

He took a step closer to her, his feet now touched on to soft grass. However before he could take another step further, he was stopped by a large man.

.

"YOU STOP WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

.

Puzzled by sudden interruption, he looked up to see the who it was barricading his way. His vision was filled with huge Afro. Gohan took a step back. He knew who this man was. He thought he was dead when that Cell threw him to the mountain. He never thought he was going to see him again too soon. It was almost funny to Gohan. Fate had a funny way dealing with this kinds of scenario.

.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU CANT TRICK ME!"

.

A blacked haired girl yelled at her father as she pulled on his clothes, "D...Daddy! What are you doing!"

.

Gohan was curious. What on earth was he talking about? Then he heard multiple sirens around him, surrounding him from all sides. Why were the cops here? Didn't he just saved him and the girl from their death? Why was he so angry?

Officer from the back shouted to his communicator.

.

"There's a crack headed kid in Mr. Satan's mansion believing he is some sort of angel. From the explosion he caused, I believe his intentions are hostile!"

.

Gohan's head whipped to the man's direction at the word of hostile. But...but he just saved them! Why are they treating as if he was some sort of criminal? What he tried to look as calm as he can, the sight of Gohan's face failed to deliver any of that. To them, it was a sight of a demon...A demon had only one side of his face. The officer shrieked in horror at the sight of fleshless jaw and empty socket. He was completely convinced that it was not a makeup.

.

"Yep! Definitely hostile! Definitely Hostile!"

.

Gohan looked around in bewilderment.

.

"Wha…what is going on?!"

.

Then he felt his wings pulled away by strong grip.

"ALRIGHT! NO MORE TRICK YOU LITTLE FREAK! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID THERE! TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY DAUGHTER?!"

.

Gohan's eye snapped opened at the man's claim.

.

"No! That's not-!"

.

"WHERE IS THE BOMB YOU FREAK?! I KNOW YOU PURPOSELY PLANTED THE BOMB ON MY JET TO THREATEN MY DAUGHTER!"

.

Confused and agitated by the man's action, he pushed the man away from holding his wing.

.

"S…stay away from me!"

.

Man flew backwards with a loud thud, with trail of blood following him. Blacked haired girl ran at him to his side, shouting, calling at his father.

.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

.

All the response she got was grunting pain of a man. Girl snapped her eyes at him with tears. Her petite, gorgeous face wrinkled with shock.

.

"What... what did you do...?"

.

Gohan backed away in shock. He… Never meant to push the man that strong! Why was he suddenly out of control of his won power!? Why… How could this happened?

"I…I don't know… I'm,..I'm sorry…"

The girl stayed there besides her father as Satan tried to speak through pained grunts.

"You... You have no idea what you are messing with BOY! You try to take away innocent people, I won't let you! You are a mosnter! A trickster! A coward using those fancy light tricks! You know what you reminds me of?"

.

.

Gohan stood silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are just like cell."

.

That caused him snap. Cell! The monstrosity that killed innocent lives! Cell! A beast who took away his eyes and arm! CELL! The one who took away his father! How dare she! How dare she compares him to one thing! One thing that he despised the most!

Gohan erupted in gold.

.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME WITH CELLLLLLL!"

.

Girl was knocked back by sudden surge of power. An officer in full clad armor came infront her to shield her from anymore damage.

.

"open fire! Open fire!"

.

Rain of lead began to pour down at him, that which he went completely undamaged as he stood with fury. Gohan sneered through his teeth.

.

"You have no idea what I've been through! What I had to sacrifice! What I had to suffer!"

.

And soon, they were ran out of all ammunition. Polices were starting to panic.

.

"You have no idea what was taken away from me!"

.

With it, Gohan charged. He planted a fist on closest police's stomach with a sickening bone crushing sound, launching the man in to air with blood spreading from his mouths and exploded veins and spines. Remaining officers scurried back to their car, however, as soon as they did it, Gohan exploded the furthest one with his energy, blocking all possible way for remaining vehicles to escape. Some officers were trying to establish a com-link to the headquarter, but before they could report for backup, they were cut short as Gohan grabbed the vehicle and tossed it to another, killing the everyone inside instantly.

Then from the back, last remaining vehicle pushed on the accelerator. The purpose was clear. He tried to kill Gohan by crushing him with speed and weight of the car. But what can a man do against a super saiyan? He just stood there motionless and let the unit run up to him. As just like he expected, nothing happened to him as the car's bonnet split in to two. This rendered the solid engine push back great force, and struck the man behind the wheel.

Gohan felt strange. He felt just like when he was killing cell. He felt the joy. It was a joy of becoming superior to lesser beings. It was intoxicating, and only thought of making weaklings suffer by his strength topped any logical reasoning in his brain. He had to kill them all. It was the only way to sate his anger. He would not be satisfied until the last of them die by his hand.

He reached to a large Afro man that people referred to him as, 'Mr. Satan.' That man was an insufferable fool, and he was not willing to hear anymore from him. How dare he tried to blame him of his stupidity! But that wasn't all, was it? Satan called his power a trick didn't he?

Gohan let out a sickening grin of a psychopath.

"Satan! You call my powers trick!"

The man was recovering from the pain it seemed. He however, struggled to stand up. This amused Gohan.

Man cried.

"N...NO! I AM THE STRONEST! IT'S JUST ALL TRICKS! IT HAS TO BE!"

Gohan smirked as he charged his hand.

"Let's test that theory!"

However, before he let out his Ki, the girl stepped in, blocking his path. Gohan spoke darkly at the girl.

"Stand in line. You are next."

Girl bellowed with defiance, her voice trembling audibly.

"No, Please! Don't do this! Please don't! Stop hurting my daddy!"

Gohan frowned.

"And why I should do that?"

She spoke quietly.

"Because angles don't hurt people..."

He froze. He stood there as if he was frozen in time. His vision swirled with memories of the past. It was so similar... yet so different. Here, stood a girl, a mere human with no power or knowledge of Ki what so ever, stood in resistance against him... but for what? That man, that man who insulted his friend and his father, calling them tricksters using their fancy light tricks, a retarded idiotic man was her father. No matter what her father was, she was standing, blocking him to protect her father.

Whatever this man might be, to this girl, was everything she've got. It was everything she cared about, and looked up to. To this, small girl, he was her father... just like how Goku was his father. Just like how looked up to him and respected him. There was no difference in a perspective of a child.

Yet here he was vastly overpowering them, stood infront of them ready to kill them. Just...just like cell... they were innocent. He admired her as his power began to decline. He admired of her spirit and her action. What did he do when his father was in danger? What did he do to save his father? He did nothing. He did nothing when he could have done to stop it.

He staggered back at the realization... He was no better than those villains. He looked down at his hand, with tears swelling on his eye.

"Wha... what am I...?"

He remembered it all too well. He killed people. He just killed those cops! He...He just killed innocent people, that he cared about! Those he wanted to protect, and sworn to protect... and he just screwed it all up. He was lost by his emotions again. It was all his fault.

He looked around and saw... flame... blood and corpses of what was remaining of people...

"Wha... what have I done...?"

He wanted to get away, get away to put aside his problems. He wanted to forget them, and never to think about it again. Perhaps... what she said was true... Perhaps.. He really was a monster.

He whispered to the girl in sorrow and guilt.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

He took a last glance to the girl. She seemed about to her age, if not, a year or two younger. Her cerulean, crystalline eye sparked with tears. But he could see that she was holding back. She tried to look strong. She looked like she actually wanted to protect her father.

He could not stand anymore guilt... So he spread his wings... and flew away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What am I? He asked himself the same question one last time as he stood on a empty deserted land. He recognized this place. He knew the whose blood has been sheathed, and whose sacrifice has been made. Craters and demolished mountains and land laid across the area, signifying the great battle that has taken here.

This was the place where he killed cell. This was the place where he saw his father for last time. He tried to reason of his father's refusal of his return. However. Whatever logic he cameup with, he could not able to suppress the exploding emotions in him. He wanted his father back. He was always there for him. When he was lost, and confused, he would always encouraged him and brighten his mood. But that can never be true now. He's gone forever, and he won't see him for a long time.

He... just couldn't understand his father. He heard the conversation between z gangs and his father... and it seemed like it was all directed towards his mother. He heard his father saying to her that Gohan could take care of her... but why? How come he couldn't see he needed him? It wasn't just his mother, he needed him just like mother did! How come he didn't see that?

"Da...Dad! Why?!"

Gohan asked in to the wasteland. Land did not respond. His dead father did not respond.

He wanted to rationalize why his father left him... but more he stood there, the reminiscent of the past, thinking about it, he felt... like as if he abandoned him. He felt weak and boneless by the thought. And by that thought, he helplessly fought to hold back any tears wanting to burst out like a volcano. However, no avail, it like the damn wanting to break open, it eventually did.

"Dad! Why?! Please! Please comeback! Please comeback…"

Gohan was the last of the Son. And it was his responsibility to finish his father's work, and carry on the task of the warden. But… He screwed it up from the day one. Shoes of his father was too big for him to wear, and the wings of the gods were Too heavy. He felt as if he was not worthy of bearing the weight of all of them.

He have killed people who tried to protect themselves and Th girl. That would certainly make him a murderer. A monster, wouldn't it? However, that girl, that beautiful girl told him he was an angel. She even held on to that belief after what he had done to those people. What he did to her! He was in contradictory And so confused. How can someone be a monster and an angel at same time? He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe her sweet words…and somehow… He didn't wanted to forget her.. Even though he didn't even know her name.

But one thing was clear. He wasn't one. He was not capable of being one.

.

.

.

.

.

But it was a sweet lie.


	3. Fall

_**So peoplpe, welcome to chapter 3!**_

 _ **I say this again, english is not my native language so any word on grammar would be helpful. And if you want to be my Beta reader, then by all means yes! You get to have a cookie! But I mean really, I relly need a beta reader, so if any of you are interested, please PM me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **and as always, REVIEW, and Fav, and Follow**_

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone to this wonderful event! Couple days ago, Our champion, Mr. Satan! Has defeated greatest monster that ever roamed the planet! As you all know, we all know this beast as Cell!"

.

Everyone, whether it was man or woman began to cheer at their world champion, who they believe he was the one defended their home.

.

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

.

With the voice of the crowd bellowing their favorite man, large Afro who was standing on a ceremonial red vehicle, stood up, with his cape waving around, and responded to his fan with his uncharacteristic large voice.

.

"YEAH! EVERYONE! THAT'S RIGHT, I. AM. HERCULES SATANNNNNNN!"

.

People of the city went hyper, and some of them even threw their flowers at him.

.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

The announcer, with his microphone, spoke louder to reach the hyperactive audiences.

"As you all know! Today! Out generous mayor of this beautiful city, Mr. Sten Orange, to celebrate the victory of our champion, has decided to change the name of the city….. SATAN CITYYYYYYYY!"

.

Then a mayor, a short man with large ridiculous white mustache came in to view, smiling wide, waving his hand to the crowd. The crowd responded with their large cheer to their mayor.

.

Announcer placed his microphone to near mayor's mouth.

.

"Do you have anything say about this wonderful event that everyone is partaking here, and rest of 7billions of people who are also watching as well through internet?!"

.

Mayor smiled joyfully and gestured with his pompous hand,

.

"Hoho! I haven't done anything! It is our beloved, Mr. Satan who did all the work!"

.

If you could see the crowd right now, you would not call them human. With all their shouting and yelling like crazy maniacs, they would resemble more of bunch of cocaine driven brainless pterodactyls screaming at each other. It was enough noise cover all the noise from largest international airport, enough make someone's ear bleed.

.

Satan laughed hysterically at the city mayor's respond, and decided to make a little bit of heroic speech of his own. He spoke out loud to the public, his hand waving up and down to motion people to calm down. As if he was the king of the world, people listened to his request immediately, and the noise died down, exception of few whistles and hoos when at the end of it.

.

Satan cleared his throat.

"Now, everyone, I wanted this moment to say thank you for everyone who has been supporting me! And It is my greatest honor to have my name as the amazing city. But I also wanted to say few words of my own if that's alright."

.

Everyone stayed silent, wanting to hear what he wanted to say.

"I know for a fact that some from all of you who watched my battle against cell saw individuals using fancy lights and flying attacks. And I know some of you even believe that it is real! And I am here to say that to those who actually believes in their 'talents' are all just illusions are tricks! How many of you can say, person can fly without jets and choppers? And I know for a fact that even to those who believes, deep down in their heart, know that it is fake!"

.

Some of the people began to chant his name one by one.

"And I say this all nay-sayers: don't be deceived! And I need your trust, because I saw them, up close with my own eyes! Oh, believe me when I say this, I almost got fooled! But at the end, they were just all cowards, liars and imposters who hides behind the truth!"

.

The voice of grew louder and louder as each second passed, and people of city, and all those who are watching him did not doubt any words that came from him. There were no reasons to be suspicious of him, with the publicity and fame already he possessed, and the trust he gained from all the previous game were enough evidence. And now the United Nation seeing him as hero and idol, people would see it as a crime to even think about him lying.

.

Media was a scary thing, and Satan took all the advantage he can get.

Satisfied with the reaction of his people, He let his voice out loud.

"SO! ARE YOU WITH ME! IF YOU ARE, SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"

.

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

.

Worship of Satan echoed through the buildings and skyscrapers. His name filled the streets, and spread through out the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SHADOWS OF THE SUN- Fall**

* * *

The core assembly of the gravity amplifier was a tenacious thing to look at, and almost completely hopeless to repair. Humongous by its size, and technological advances that has been invested in to such machine was even unfathomable. In addition, the amplifier required a unique synthetic element that does not exist in common periodic table of elements, and cannot exist by its natural form. The reason was simple; it was too heavy and unstable. Courtesy of her own particle accelerator and quantum stabilizer, such task would not even be possible.

.

She called the element, Briefium 129.

If it was on the chart, it would locate itself right below gold and silver. Because it is so unstable, it needed constant flow of energy to prolong its decay. Which was delivered directly to metal by multiple platinum based hyper-alloy needles.

.

That, was the central part of the core assembly. It was indeed a heavy element, but itself it didn't do much. It needed to be in liquid form, which means it also required additional energy to heat it up. And she discovered, or her father discovered, that when the super stated element is on spin, it created artificial gravity field!

.

However, that's not what was standing in front of her. What she saw was just a have mangled metal scrap pieces varying from large to small, littering all around. And her precious Briefium! It was missing! It was completely obliterated, and the stabilizer around it!

.

Her eyes began to twitch erratically. She knew exactly who it was to cause this much of destruction on her precious machine!

.

She screeched top of her lung.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAA!"

.

The response followed in suite in equal loudness from the upstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN!"

.

Bulma stomped off to the second floor as she complained and shouted at her husband.

"What do I want! Why you tell me what I want Vegeta, you destroyed the damn GR again!"

.

Vegeta scowled with arms crossed.

"Shut your trap, woman! If it's broken, then fix the damn thing!"

.

Bulma screamed in equal fury of a super saiyan, and veins began to throb on multiple points on her forehead.

"You broke it for at least hundred times in this month, Vegeta! Do you know how hard and expensive it is to fix the machine!"

.

Vegeta quipped with an apparent grimace.

"Woman! Are you stupid! There isn't a hundred days in a month! And I don't care-

.

Bulma snapped his response short.

"Gahhhhhh, you are impossible! If you don't swear to me that you won't break GR anymore, I will have you sleep outside rest of the month!"

.

Vegeta scoffed at her remark.

"Bah, When I was on mission, I have slept in far worse condition than sleeping outside! And today is the last day of the month, woman! Are you too stupid to acknowledge that?!"

.

She staggered a bit. However, she had her ultimate weapon that works on any saiyan.

"Well, Fine! Then No food for rest of the year!"

.

And it worked like charm, as always.

"Wa. What! Impossible! Are you planning to starve me to death, woman!"

.

She placed her each arm on her waist,

"Well, if you don't promise me, then I think I will!"

.

Vegeta tried to say a word, any word, but he was unable to make any coherent sentence as his brain began to overheat by the fact that there will be no longer food available if he didn't swear.

.

He gave up eventually, and went back to his room grumbling to himself.

.

But Bulma knew that that was a promise it was impossible to keep for Vegeta. She honestly didn't expect any. then why exactly she went on torturing him, it was purely because she needed to lay off her stress, and screaming at Vegeta seemed to do the trick.

.

She sighed as she went down stairs. She could fix her GR right now, but she thought it would probably be a lot better for her health if she did it later. So she went on to do something relaxing for a while.

.

She had to turn on the TV.

.

"Thanks Mr. Mike, it sure looks like Mr. Satan and his fans are having lot of fun." Spoke the female news anchor, and was followed by male counterpart.

.

"Now. Moving up to next report, it has been reported that there has been an assault on our champion, Mr. Satan and his daughter, miss Satan. Let's take a look."

.

Screen switched to an image of a mansion what seemed to belong to Hercules. A female reporter came in to view from the side, as she started to speak.

"Hi, James and Holly, we are currently standing in front of Mr. Satan's residence, and the attack has occurred just right inside of the place. Due to the security, we are not allowed to see what is going inside, but clearly, there are some left over debris lying around the area."

And he picked up a twisted and bent metal,

"Clearly indicating the attack was no ordinary attack."

.

James, the male anchor, asked.

"Can you tell us more about the attack and do we have any idea who might be the cause?"

.

The reporter responded with a node.

"Ofcourse, James. By the police reports, there has been total five police vehicle units destroyed by the attacker, and they have confirmed death of total ten police officers. The attacker, unfortunately, Dashcams installed inside the vehicles were destroyed or burnt beyond recovery, so there are no image data we can look at. However, we do have Miss Videl Satan here with us."

.

Camera has turned to show a little nine-year-old girl, with black hair tied in to two pony tails.

"Hello, Videl, and thank you for agreeing an interview with us despite the celebration that Mr. Satan in partaking."

.

Videl smiled confidently over the camera as securities shifted uncomfortably around her.

"Your welcome."

.

"Now, Miss Videl, can you tell us little bit of about the attacker so that people around the world can know who exactly we are taking about?"

.

Videl replied.

"Well... He was around my age, maybe he maybe little older... But he had left side missing."

.

"Missing you say? Was he like that before the attack or after the attack?"

.

Videl scratched her tiny chin.

"It was before..."

.

Reporter smiled.

"I understand, Videl, now are there anything more you could tell us?"

.

Videl nodded.

"Yeah, and he had two pair of wings..."

.

.

Bulma had to go call Chichi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chichi groggily woke up from her slumber, and her body was sore from reason she did not know. Yawning deeply, she went on to stand up. The sun was beginning to rise, and she had lot of work ahead of her, and only one who can actually take care of the house, and feed two saiyan, one could only imagine amount of work she had to do. However, she was after all, a princess of Ox kingdom. She was hardly breaking a sweat from all the house chore, and it became pretty mundane for her standards now. But she still had to admit, it was still going to be a busy day.

.

That didn't concern her too much. She was capable, and strong. What concerned her was different matter. She had to acknowledge the fact that the money that her husband received is getting low. She knew that she couldn't make a living at least next five years. Especially when two saiyans are involved.

She moved her feet to touch the carpeted wooden floor, but was met with softness around her body. She raised her brow and inspected what it was.

.

It was a blanket. But it wasn't hers. It was Gohan's. She spoke quietly at confusion.

"Wha…."

.

She looked around her and discovered that she wasn't in her bedroom nor on her usual queen-sized bed. Rather, she was on a couch. In living room. She slapped her head at her stupidity. 'Ofcourse, I dozed off on a couch, I can remember the problem but can't even remember what I did to see the problem…"

.

However, she smiled at her son's action. He was just like his father. Always kind and caring. Gently folding up the blanket, she placed it at end of the couch and dusted off her clothes as she went on to start cooking. It was always cooking first for her, and she had no time to waste to feed two bottomless pits. When things are taken care of, she'll have to clean herself and take a good warm shower.

.

She opened up the fridge to think about what to cook this morning. There weren't much in the fridge. So she just scraped whatever was remaining in it and decided to do something with them. As for a meat, well, she guessed her husband had to hunt. She shouted out to call Goku.

.

"Goku! Can you go and catch a fish by the lake?"

.

And no response came to her.

.

"Goku? Honey?"

.

Still no response. This time, she shouted with frustration.

"GOKU! WAKE UP!"

.

Seeing that there was still no response, she stopped washing her ingredients and stormed off to bedroom, fully expecting her husband to sleep like an idiot with his mouth open.

.

However, when she threw open that door, that was not what she found. Bedroom was empty. He wasn't there.

Realization struck her head as she remembered what happened to him.

.

He was dead.

.

Oh…

.

All anger that was boiling inside were simply gone. Like as if they were just…made out air, and deep regret and sorrow fill in the empty space.

.

It was strange. It was strange how life can be. Back then, she felt careless….and didn't feel that much of sadness and emptiness when he left. She just accepted the fact the he was no more and simply shrugged it off. She just…moved on with her life. But now, seeing that, and experiencing that how it was life without a person she relied on most, it was such a strange and profound experience.

.

She quietly sat on the other side of the bed, where Goku used to sleep. She placed her hand on a silky bed cover, trying to remember how it was like to be with him. But the bed was cold. The idea that she had to know and acknowledge his death was like etching a mark in to her bone.

.

She felt a tear rolling down her skin. And eventually, she let her dam broke, crying freely, fully expressing her emotion. Oh how she will miss him.

.

It was strange. Like how all the feelings she shared with him during the 7years of marriage began to resurface. All that joy, all that sadness, all that excitement, and all that anger.

.

She relived the past when she first met him, and she even remembered when Goku thought marriage was some sort of food! She inwardly let out a chuckle though her tears. Then she remembered waiting for him to comeback. Come back for a princess who was desperately waiting for her prince to reappear. So she waited. Back then, she just thought Goku was busy doing whatever he was doing so she simply waited another year for him. So another year passed by. But as years passed by, she began to ask more and more question. What happened to him? Is he okay? Does he still remember her? Is he even going to return to her? Years passed and so she grew, but she still held on to it in her heart. In her heart, there was an idea. Idea that he might still return again someday. And another year passed by. Now it all seemed clear. She was already becoming a young adult, and he still wasn't coming for her. If he wasn't coming for her, then there was only one remaining option. She was going to find him.

.

His father, the Ox king, grew worried over her. He was the king of the kingdom, and he needed an heir. In order to do that, he first needed his daughter to marry a young, capable man. Also, she was already reaching her age, and eventually she had to find her match. He refused his princess living rest of her life as a solo. That was a very sad sad destiny for someone to have. And he believed that all her waiting for a boy who he never going to return was not an option. So he brought people all over the kingdom, unique and talented men who might pique interest in her heart.

.

But all that effort has gone wasted. Chichi refused to meet any of them. Ox king realized now that forcing her to marry a man she didn't want was never going to work. Then he saw the paper. It was a poster for a World Martial Arts Tournament. He didn't show that much of interests first, but as solution began to run out, he thought about it. His brain began to whirl at the what he knew about the boy. The boy was a martial artist. He saw him in several martial arts tournament. If they were holding another one, there was a very good chance that the boy will be there!

.

When Chichi learned about the news, she was ecstatic. She felt this large excitement that was coming up from the chest, by the very idea that the boy in her dream will be there! So, with her mind with sparking with determination, she began to learn martial arts from her father. She never felt so focused and enthusiastic in her entire life. At the end, at the tournament, she met him. Although it was bit rough on start, overall, it went well.

.

She had a family and a smart and handsome son didn't she? But all that waiting, and waiting…. She shuttered at the idea… and now the situation was just like that all over again. She had to wait for him. This time, it was hell of a lot longer.

.

She tried to dry her tears as she stood up, and reminded herself to go through the family album she put in her casket. Hopefully that will ease her mind a bit… Right now, she had a son. He was her responsibility now. It was going to be hard, and she knew. But what else she can do? She only had one option, and that was to be strong and face up to the challenge.

.

If she saw her son grow up to be a man she always dreamed, then she would have no more dying wish.

.

But first, she had to feed that bottomless pit didn't she? Well, then she better wake him up to catch a fish if he wanted any breakfast.

.

"Gohan?"

.

She called, and strangely, there was no response. Gohan was usually awake by this time. So she tried once more.

.

"Gohan? Honey?"

She walked up to her son's room to wake him up.

.

"Gohan? I know you are in there…G!"

.

Her eyes shot wide open, and all her tears went dry at the sight. Her son was missing! Again! She shouted out to herself.

.

"Gohan! Oh my baby! Where is he?!"

.

She tried to look around his room, to see if there are any notes regarding his disappearance, but there were none. She began to hyperventilate. She thought things were bad enough with her husband gone, now her son was missing. She had no idea if she could another moment without her son, her son was all that remained for her. She looked around the house, frantically calling her son's name.

.

Then suddenly, she got a call from Bulma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chichi, I need you to turn on the TV right now."

.

Bulma almost dropped her phone as thunder of Chichi began to rumble on the other side of the phone, screeching about her missing son. However, Bulma being predestined on what was going on in her household, she responded calmly. She also tried to annex sense of seriousness in her voice. Being that rare for Bulma being serious about something, she hoped that she might catch her tone and listen to her.

"Chichi, listen to me. I need you to calm down."

.

Son matriarch screamed other side of the telephone, not believing Bulma telling her to calm down when her precious Gohan was missing.

.

"I can see that, but shouting won't solve anything! I need you to calm down and turn on the TV."

.

Chichi was persistent. Bulma should have known how relentless she could be, and rolled her eyes. Well, It seemed like she had to go straight to the point.

.

"It's about Gohan."

.

As soon as she spoke of the word, Bulma heard the phone drop. Then soon, the sound of news broadcast came on the other side, clearing showing that Chichi is actually listening to her. There was a silence between the connection for a moment. So she waited for Chichi's response. But it never came, and the line was abruptly disconnected.

.

Bulma didn't expect her to cut the phone so terse. So she decided to call back, but no avail, she did not pick it up. No matter how many times she was calling. She wasn't getting irritated or annoyed. Bulma was actually getting scared.

.

She had every reason to be scared of the situation that she made, and knowing that how unpredictable Chichi can be, she had to move fast before she does something she'll regret. Perhaps it was her fault calling her about Gohan too early in the morning. It would be devastating for Bulma if someone told her that her son just killed people and threatened a man. Plus, Chichi just lost her husband. But she wouldn't know… How could she know? Bulma wasn't the one waking up alone in the seemingly hollow bed.

.

Chichi was likely to go on a mental breakdown. Or something even worse. Perhaps succumbing herself to… Bulma shook her head fast, not wanting to think about the worse case scenario. She'll had to call Vegeta. She had to get to the 439 mountain district, right now.

.

"Vegeta!"

.

Extremely agitated Vegeta came in to view, stomping himself as he walked. After the deal with his wife, he was not in a mood to talk about anything right now.

"What is it woman! I swear if it's about threatening me about my diet- "

.

His voice was cut off short with strange aura that was filling the air. It was similar aura that filled that felt during the confrontation against freeza, and androids. Vegeta immediately knew something is wrong. His wife was always optimistic (when it was possible) to a point that it disgusted him, sarcastic, and arrogant about her own ingenuity. But She was never been this serious in the past over anything. Vegeta's scowl softened a bit as he registered the possible situation. He asked.

"What is wrong?"

.

Bulma responded quietly as she turned on the TV.

"I recorded the news in this morning. You need to watch this."

.

Vegeta's brow went up as he wondered what could possibly happen in this mud ball of a planet that required his attention…other than a global threat.

.

"Pah! I have no interest about earthling's affairs…."

.

Bulma however, kept her seriousness.

"It's not about that. It's about Gohan."

.

That caught his attention, and decided to remain to watch the video that his wife is so persistent on getting him to watch. He took a sit on a nearby couch and watch the recorded news.

.

Vegeta was surprised. He didn't think that idiot, simple-minded third class' inbred son was capable of doing something like this. After Gohan's transformation and absentation of his limbs, something happened to his mind. He was likely not stable right now, Vegeta concluded and tried to deduce what Bulma tried to implicate.

.

"Are you asking me to neutralize him?"

.

Bulma shook her head.

.

"No Vegeta, he is not our current concern right now."

.

Vegeta inquired still his arm folded.

"Then what is it?"

.

"It's chichi."

.

Vegeta scoffed and stood up, clearly not interested in her.

"I don't care what happens to that harpy-"

.

Bulma cut him short.

"Even if it means death?"

.

That caught Vegeta's ear quite hard. He stood silent on the hallway.

"Even if it means her death, you still wouldn't care?"

.

Vegeta turned his head slightly. He just realized that situation is far worse than he'd anticipated.

.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gohan sworn to himself to never again to sacrifice himself to save another soul. Not after what just happened in the city, he won't. But the contract still remained. The Presences and Terminus wanted him, specially him to be the courser of this universe's destiny. But how could he? He wondered whether they have seen what was coming to him. Did they believe that he could be just like his father? One who is kind-hearted and always held genuine laughs and smile? Sacrificing himself to save another? Gohan tried. But he knew that he was not his father.

.

Right now, Gohan could only hope to forget what just happened and move on. He needed a distraction. Something that he could relieve him from all the stress he has been receiving. A study perhaps? Or more training? He didn't know but to him, either one seemed to be fine.

.

'Anything to get my mind off from the murder', he reasoned.

.

Life has been so unfair for him. When everything was going fine, he just had to make things worse. But he could live with that. He'll just have to adapt to new environment that he put himself in. But what absolutely infuriated him was the fact that it was him. It was Krillin, it wasn't Tien, It wasn't his father, It was him who did all this. Whenever he wanted to do something, whenever he thought he can make things right, the life would sneer back at him and destroy everything he held on so dear.

.

But he still had his mother. His mother would understand the pain. She wasn't the listening type, but they both shared the desire to be with Goku again. At least she had something he can relate to.

.

He did not want to lose her mother. Not when his dad just died. He knew chichi cared about him deeply, and even more so after the cell game. They say parental love is always one way, but to Gohan, that wasn't the case. He loved her mother.

.

However, he wasn't sure if he had a gut to face his mother. He already failed his father, and when after he killed… them, he felt like he just let down everyone around him. Unknowingly, and all too suddenly, he became a murderer. A monster. His mother would never approve of him, and will never forgive him. Not when… he's like this.

.

Despite the obvious, the he still held on to the hope that mother wouldn't know. If she didn't know what he did, then nothing would change. He could pretend like nothing happened and they can just go on with their lives.

.

But can he do it? Can he lie to himself? Did he have any conscience? If he had it, he wouldn't. But he wasn't sure. He was a monster. That was what everyone believed. It was most logical to say he began to lose it.

.

He just wanted things to go normal. However, he questioned, what is exactly normal? He lived in the middle of nowhere, his father was an alien, and he fought the most fearsome tyrant when he was five and he lose his father. Now, just few months ago, he fought androids, and then now… He fought against cell, and won… and lose his father all over again.

.

He was summoned by the two most powerful being in the entire multiverse, and had two pair of wings.

.

He was different, and to those who are different, normal by earth's standard was something that they can never truly experience. The term normal was relative.

.

But he could try couldn't it? He just had to pretend like he is not crazy or different. He could try to pretend to be a perfect earth boy.

.

Then he saw his house. He felt a lump going down his throat. It was time to meet his mother. He could only just hope that today would just go smoothly as it can. Positioning his wing, and shutting off his ki, he let his wings glide themselves to the ground gently.

Wind breezed slighty, shuffling through his wing, but did not affect any as he gracefully landed on a grassy ground. Too graceful to call him a monster… and gracefully enough to mistake him as an angel.

.

He hollered out, calling his mother.

.

"Mom?"

.

Response did not come. He simply shrugged it off, thinking that his voice must have been muffled by the wall. He opened the door and tried again.

.

"Mom? I'm home!"

.

It was strange, but he reasoned himself again.

'Mom must be really tired from all the stress from yesterday…'

.

He casually spoke out loud.

"Mom, I'm sorry I left without a note, I just-"

.

Rest of the word never came, as he gasped on the scene. He felt the last column of his humanity breaking down. There was nothing left in his lung, and blood ran cold, all running back to his spine.

.

He began to hyperventilate at the scene. He wanted to close his eye, He did not wanted this to be true! He never asked for this! He was never prepared for this!

.

He collapsed on to the ground, holding on to his perspiring chest, feeling the irregular beat thumping in his heart. His Ki began to flare and fluctuate unnaturally.

.

He whispered out to his mother before he let out all his emotions.

.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

* * *

 _ **What happened to ChiChi? well, I'm not telling you anything!**_


End file.
